


The Art of Screwing Things Up

by lucidnights



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/M, I just need a happy scene with these two, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnights/pseuds/lucidnights
Summary: ‘You know, probability of you getting heart disease just went up a thousand per cent just from eating that.’  Hannah pointed at the half eaten Tootsie Roll in Clay’s hand.  He scoffed and leaned back in one of the old chair outside the Crestmont.‘You know, it’s worth it.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash, this is trash, but I need to see them happy.

‘You know, probability of you getting heart disease just went up a thousand per cent just from eating that.’ Hannah pointed at the half eaten Tootsie Roll in Clay’s hand. He scoffed and leaned back in one of the old chair outside the Crestmont.

‘You know, it’s worth it.’ He sighed dramatically as she smiled into her salad. They’d made a habit of sitting together outside whenever their breaks coincided, which had been happening quite a lot recently. Not that Hannah was complaining. Obviously. She just wished that they would hang out more outside work, and that maybe, maybe, he would ask her, not the other way around. But that was wishful thinking, she thought. Right now, she was happy with the way things were. ‘Don’t run before you can walk’ she would repeat to herself like a mantra, over and over again.

‘And anyway, you can’t say much. Another salad from McDonalds? Really?’ Clay raised his eyebrows in judgement and Hannah’s stomach swooped. Just a little, though.

‘There you go again, fat-shaming my salad. You’ve got to stop that! Words hurt, Clay, words hurt.’ She knew that, she really did. Clay’s laugh pulled her out of her thoughts of Justin, Alex, Jessica and the rest, and their hurtful actions. She reminded herself that she was here, with Clay, and not in her head with them. She deserved that, at least.  
Hannah would always be grateful for Clay’s impeccable timing, his ability to say the right thing a lot of the time, but not all of the time. After all, he was just a 17-year-old boy, he wasn’t perfect. But to Hannah, he was damn close to it.

‘Well in that case, my apologies, McDonald’s salad. I will be more respectful in the future.’ He said solemnly, his head bowed in mock shame.

‘Please do, Helmet. I expect that much of you.’ She snapped shut the plastic lid of her wilted salad and got up to chuck it in the trash.

‘I’ve never seen you finish one of those salads before.’ He angled his body to watch her as she skipped to the trash can, she noticed.

‘They’re not very appetising, to be honest.’ Hannah admitted.

‘Why do you spend money on them, then? It’s way cheaper to make them yourself.’

‘Why do you spend money on that crap, then? It’s way easier to just eat a bag of sugar.’

He laughed, and she smiled to herself. ‘Well played, Hannah, well played.’ She swore her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. She shrugged her shoulders and flopped back down onto the beat-up chair.

‘You have to be careful, though. If you don’t brush your teeth after eating that shit, no girls are going to want to kiss you.’ She nudged his shoulder playfully with her own.

‘Oh, let’s be real. What girls are going to want to kiss me anyway?’ Clay’s tone was light, but his body stiffened slightly as he spoke.

‘You’re a good-looking guy, Helmet. I’d kiss you.’ She froze almost instantly. Shit. She couldn’t believe she actually said that out loud. Fuck.

‘What?’ Clay laughed, fully facing her now. She felt her cheeks heat up and took a deep breath.

‘I meant in like, the friend way. Friends say stuff like that all the time. Loads of my friends say stuff like that, stuff similar to that, you know. All the time. Quite often, actually.’ Lie. She didn’t have any friends, and Clay kind of knew that. Well done, Hannah, keep digging yourself into a hole, she thought to herself. Thankfully, Clay just smiled that God-awful sweet smile.

‘Oh, yeah. My friends say stuff like that as well. All the time.’ Another lie, but Hannah was grateful for it all the same. She laughed an awfully nervous, awkward laugh and looked down at her watch.

‘Oh, um, break’s over. So, I’m going to, uh, you know, go back to work.’ She practically jumped out of her seat. ‘I’ll see you inside? Okay, awesome. Bye.’

She buried her face in her hands as soon as she rounded the corner. Way to go, she thought. There goes your chance of hanging out with him outside of work. 

Little did she know, Clay was still sitting in one of those wrecked chairs, grinning to himself like an idiot.


End file.
